


I'm Sorry

by erenkillthemall



Series: Short attack on titan peoms [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, is all i write going to be angst?, most likely yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenkillthemall/pseuds/erenkillthemall





	I'm Sorry

I couldn't save them, I couldn't save any of them. I tried I was their hope and I failed them. They had put their trust in me.

Why didn't I act?! Why couldn't I regenerate faster?! Why damn it why?!

I tried to become stronger, I tried to protect the people I cared for, I failed.

We were suppose to see the world outside of the walls. We were suppose to the ocean, just like we has always dreamed. Now they will never see that dream fur filled. I never realized how hopeless our cause was, until I lost everyone.

I am the last of the Corps, there is no one else . I am the last of my friends. I am the last of the Jaeger's.

Humanity is lost, We are all lost.

I've ran and made it to the ocean, but i share this experience with memories of what could have been. I'm sorry i failed, I failed to keep everyone safe, I failed to protect the walls.

What do I do now? I have nothing to go back to, nothing to look forward to. Everything has lost its color, its lost all its glamour, it once had held. There is nothing for me anymore, but I made a promise, I would live for them. But i am only breathing I am no longer living. I miss them, I miss everyone.

I'm sorry...

I can't save anyone...

We are all lost...


End file.
